DENDAM DALAM CINTA
by Porsche 356A
Summary: Mencintai boleh saja. Namun sebaiknya kita tetap berhati-hati dalam berperasaan. Dan cinta yang terlalu besar terkadang menjadi alasan bagi seseorang untuk mendendam./ Narusasu./ Yaoi./ Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : Narusasu. OOC. Twoshoot. Typos

DENDAM DALAM CINTA

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang, membiarkan emosi menguasainya, ia menangis sejadinya. Tak selang berapa lama, Naruto datang memasuki kamar. Mendekap tubuhnya mencoba menenangkannya.

" Pergi! Pergi kau dari hadapanku! Untuk apa kau masih disini?. Pergi sana dengan pacar-pacarmu. Itukan yang kau inginkan?. Pergi kau brengsek!." Sasuke berkata penuh emosi sambil mendorong tubuh suaminya, namun masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan anak-anaknya dan melihat pertengkaran mereka.

" Jangan bicara seperti itu, Sasuke! Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu!." Naruto membalas dengan nada memelas, masih mencoba menenangkan 'istrinya'.

" Itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku. Tapi kau terus-terusan mengkhianatiku. Semenjak kita menikah, sudah tak terhitung kau menduakanku dibelakangmu. Sebenarnya apa kekuranganku Naruto?. Katakan padaku, apa kekuranganku?. Hiks...Hiks... Aku sudah melahirkan anak-anakmu. Selama ini kau menganggur aku juga tidak pernah protes, aku selalu berusaha menyukupi kebutuhan kalian, menyenangkan kalian, tapi apa yang kau lakukan?. Kau malah bermain api dibelakangku disaat aku lengah. Sebenarnya apa kekuranganku Naruto?. Hiks... Hiks..Hiks. Katakan padaku, apa kekuranganku?." Sasuke berkata meluapkan seluruh emosinya, ia hampir meraung. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, pria yang selama ini dikasihinya, tidak pernah mencoba berhenti untuk menyakitinya.

" Aku tahu Sasuke, tapi cintaku ini benar-benar nyata. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tidak berbohong. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku mohon maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku mohon."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, air mata masih membasahi wajahnya.

" Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Tidak, kau tidak mencintaiku, Naruto. Kau hanya memanfaatkanu. Kau penipu yang memanfaatkanku. Hiks...Hiks...Kau penipu, Naruto. Aku membencimu... Hiks...Hiks.."

" Tidak Sasuke, kau bohong padaku. Kau mencintaiku."

" Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau yang bohong padaku. Kau tidak mencintaiku."

" Sasuke, tatap aku. Lihat kearah mataku, apakah kau melihat kebohongan dimataku?. Aku mohon tatap aku Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak membalas, ia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Naruto kalang kabut, ia berlutut dihadapan istrinya, mendekap kedua tangannya, kemudian menciumnya sayang. Ia raih kepala istrinya, ia hadapkan pada dirinya. Sekarang wajahnya ikut basah oleh air matanya sendiri, juga dari istrinya yang jatuh kewajahnya.

" Lihatlah, Sasuke. Lihatlah, pada mataku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku berjanji padamu, ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu lagi. Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku, aku berjanji. Aku mohon Sasuke, maafkan aku." Naruto masih berusaha merayu, kali ini dengan tangis yang sesenggukan. Sasuke sendiri masih tidak merespon, ia bingung harus memercayai suaminya tersebut atau tidak. Pasalnya, ia selalu saja tertipu lagi oleh janji-janji suaminya tersebut.

" Kumohon Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji ini benar-benar yang terakhir. Tataplah mataku, Sasuke. Apa kau melihat kebohongan?."

Sasuke melihat tepat kemata suaminya tersebut, ia memang tidak bisa melihat kebohongan disana, tapi kenyataannya mata itulah yang selalu menipunya. Sudah berkali-kali ia terperangkap oleh mata itu, dan kali ini ia bertekat tidak ingin lagi jatuh dilubanga yang sama. Tapi ia menjadi bimbang saat ingin melepas kontak mata dengan suaminya, bukan karena apa, tapi ia tahu jauh dilubuk hatinya ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut, dan ia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

" Sasuke, jawab aku!." Dan suara baritone berat tersebut semakin menghancurkan pertahanannya. Tanpa sadar ia anggukkan kepalanya, melupakan sakit hati dan amarah yang baru saja ia rasakan. Katakanlah ia bodoh, katakanlah ia naif, tapi cintanya ini begitu jujur tanpa tipuan. Mungkin dengan maaf yang ia berikan untuk kesekian kali, akan meluluhkan hati Naruto, dan air mata ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Pada akhirnya ia kembali memasrahkan dirinya pada mata yang selalu menjeratnya. Menyerahkan jiwanya dibawah kungkungan tubuh kekar suaminya, tanpa pertahanan bahkan sebelum air matanya yang mmengering.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengaduk susu yang ada dibotol bayi tersebut dengan tergesa. Suara tangisan anaknya yang pecah didapur tersebut semakin kencang terdengar. Semalam ia tidur larut malam, belum lagi ia harus melayani suaminya, alhasil ia jadi terlambat bangun.

Meskipun kejadian semalam masih mengguncangnya, tapi ia bertekat bangkit kembali demi anak-anaknya. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji akan kembali mempercayai Naruto, jadi ia harus lebih menguatkan hatinya. Meskipun didasar hatinya ia takut akan dikhianati lagi.

Sasuke memberikan botol berisi susu tersebut pada buah hatinya yang baru berusia lima bulan. Kemudian ia kembali sibuk membuatkan sarapan untuk anak-anak dan suaminya. Setelah ini ia juga harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi kekantor, ia tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi ia putuskan untuk membuat sandwich dan susu hangat. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki-kaki kecil yang menuruni anak tangga. Sasuke melihat anak pertamanya yang kembar, Boruto dan Sarada tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil menggandeng adik mereka, Menma, yang baru berusia dua tahun.

" Kalian sudah memandikan adik ya?. Terima kasih ya, sayang. Kaa-chan sangat terbantu." Sasuke berkata sambil mengelus sayang rambut anak kembarnya. Mereka juga sudah berseragam rapi. Usia mereka baru lima tahun, saat ini mereka baru duduk dibangku taman kanak-kanak. Sasuke merapikan dasi pada putra pertamanya yang miring, ia benar-benar mirip dengan suaminya. Bukan hanya fisiknya, tapi juga sifatnya yang ceroboh dan susah diatur. Namun begitu, Boruto juga adik kembarnya Sarada adalah anak-anak yang mandiri. Semenjak adik mereka lahir, mereka sudah tidak begitu bergantung pada orang tuanya. Mereka sudah mulai belajar mandi sendiri, memakai baju sendiri, makan sendiri. Bahkan semenjak anak keempatnya lahir, mereka juga ikut membantu memandikan dan memakaikan baju pada adiknya. Bagi mereka itu seperti kesenangan tersendiri.

" Kan aku sudah bilang, dasimu miring, Bolt." Sarada sang adik berkata menginterupsi kegiatan Kaa-channya.

" Memang aku biarin, soalnya Kaa-chan pasti akan membetulkan. Hee." Boruto membalas perkataan adiknya sambil nyengir lebar, membuat Sasuke tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua anaknya tersebut. Menma yang sedari tadi diam, melepaskan tangannya yang masih digandeng oleh kedua kakaknya tersebut. Balita kecil tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, kemudian duduk disebelah adik bayinya yang bernama Shin. Matanya masih agak sipit, khas orang bangun tidur. Sisiran rambutnya juga masih belum rapi, wajahnya dipenuhi bedak yang berantakan. Namun Sasuke tak begitu ambil pusing, ia akan merapikannya nanti sebelum bersiap-siap menuju kantor.

" Sudah jangan ribut. Kaa-chan sudah siapkan sarapan, cepat habiskan ya. Setelah itu kaa-chan antarkan kesekolah. Kaa-chan mau mandi dulu sekarang." Sasuke berujar kalem mengarahkan anak-anaknya. Seperti inilah aktifitasnya dipagi hari. Mengurus anak, rumah. Biasanya ia bangun saat subuh, membersihkan tumah, mencuci pakaian, memasak. Tapi berhubung tadi ia bangun kesiangan ia jadi tidak sempat mengurua rumah. Dipikir nanti sajalah.

Sasuke mengangkat Shin dari kursi bayinya, menggendongnya menuju atas. Ia bermaksud mandi dengan anaknya tersebut mengingat sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

Ia mendapati Naruto suaminya tersebut masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi tengkurap tanpa sehelai benangpun dibalik selimutnya, sesaat setelah ia memasuki kamar. Tidurnya benar-benar pulas, tidak mempedulikan keadaan Sasuke yang kalang kabut mengurusi rumah dan anak-anak mereka, ia bahkan bisa mendengar dengkurannya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mau memusingkan hal sepele seperti itu. Baginya Naruto tetap disampingnya dan anak-anak mereka saja sudah cukup. Ia goyang bahu Naruto pelan-pelan, mencoba membangungkannya. Naruto hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil menggeliatkan badannya. Sasuke kembali menggoyang-goyang bahu suaminya, kali ini agak keras sambil memanggil namanya. Perlahan Naruto membuka mata dan menatap kearah Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menggendong putra bungsu mereka.

" Ada apa?." Naruto berkata tidak jelas, lebih seperti gumaman.

" Aku mau mandi dulu dan bersiap-siap kekantor. Nanti kalau ada petugas pajak datang tolong kau yang urus ya. Uangnya aku taruh dilaci lemari baju." Sasuke berkata sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi, samar-samar ia mendengar suaminya menggumam, ia benar-benar terburu-buru sekarang.

.

.

.

Sasuke hendak melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah saat Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak memanggilnya dari depan pintu. Ia berlari-lari kecil kearahya yang hanya menggunakan boxer.

" Kenapa?. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Sasuke menanyai suaminya tersebut sesaat setelah Naruto berdiri didepan pintu mobilnya.

" Nanti aku mau mengunjungi temanku di Suna. Katanya dia mau membuka bisnis baru. Mungkin saja aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan disana." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, mengutarakan maksudnya.

" Tapi kan nanti petugas pajak datang. Kalau tidak ada orang bagaimana?." Sasuke membalas Naruto sangsi. Lagipula kalau ia bermaksud mencari pekerjaan di Suna kan jauh dari Konoha. Bagaimana ia dan anak-anaknya nanti.

" Aku akan pergi setelah petugas pajak datang. Biasanya kan mereka datangnya pagi. Aku juga tidak akan menginap kok. Nanti kalau urusanku sudah selesai aku akan langsung pulang."

" Baiklah terserah kau saja. Yang penting jangan lupa menunggu petugas pajaknya datang. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang." Sasuke hendak menjalankan mobilnya lagi saat Naruto tiba-tiba menahan pintu mobilnya yang hendak ia tutup.

" Tunggu dulu." Naruto berujar pada Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan anak-anaknya dari kursi belakang.

" Apa lagi?." Sasuke berkata tidak sabaran. Ia benar-benar terburu-buru sekarang.

" Aku minta uang saku." Naruto menjawab tanpa tahu malu. Ia sudah biasa melakukannya. Sasuke mendesah lelah mendengar jawaban suaminya.

" Kan dua hari lalu aku sudah memberimu uang. Kau tahu kan itu untuk satu minggu. Kita harus berhemat Naruto." Sasuke berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, kearah empat anaknya, memberi isyarat. Entah suaminya tersebut menangkap atau tidak.

" Aku tahu. Makanya aku minta uang lagi, agar uang yang kau berikan cukup untuk satu minggu." Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya kesetir mobilnya mendengar jawaban suaminya. Tapi ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk protes.

" Baiklah nanti akan aku transfer."

Sasuke akhirnya melajukan mobilnya menjauhi rumah setelah Naruto menciumnya sekilas, ia pandangi tubuh Naruto yang masih berdiri didepan rumah sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh anak-anak mereka.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak Naruto menganggur. Dulu ia bekerja sebagai karyawan di sebuah perusahaan asing. Gajinya lumayan besar, jadi mereka putuskan untuk menyewa sebuah rumah yang meskipun tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup mewah. Naruto yang memilihnya, ia ingin membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa ia adalah pria yang bisa diandalkan. Ayahnya dari awal memang tidak terlalu menyukai Naruto. Meski begitu ayahnya tetap membiarkannya menikah dengan laki-laki impiannya tersebut. Ia juga tidak pernah mencampuri rumah tangganya, bahkan setelah bencana itu datang. Naruto di-phk setelah para karyawan diperusahaannya menuntut kenaikan gaji. Awalnya Naruto begitu gigih mencari pekerjaan baru. Tapi lambat laun ia jadi sering melenceng. Sasuke hanya bisa bersabar menghadapinya, ia tahu suaminya tersebut sedang mengalami masa yang sulit . Ia tidak ingin Naruto berputus asa. Awalnya Sasuke mengajak untuk pindah kerumah warisan orang tuanya untuk sementara waktu, sekalian berhemat. tapi Naruto menolak karena ia sakit hati dengan perkataan ayahnya yang mengatakan kalau ia pria yang hanya tahu cara membuat anak. Jadilah ia membesarkan gengsi. Yang demikian itu malah membuat image Naruto semakin cacat dihadapan ayahnya. Apalagi mertuanya tersebut sering mendengar tentang hobi Naruto yang suka berselingkuh dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sasuke mengantarkan kedua balitanya kerumah mertuanya sebelum mengantarkan Boruto dan Sarada kesekolah untuk diasuh. Sebenarnya ia sungkan jika harus menitipkan anak-anaknya pada mertuanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mertuanya sendiri yang memaksa. Lagipula ia juga tidak tenang jika harus menitipkan anak-anaknya kepenitipan atau membiarkan Naruto mengasuhnya sendiri dirumah.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai dirumah pukul setengah sembilan malam. Sebenarnya ia tidak pergi ke Suna untuk menemui temannya, melainkan menemui mantannya. Ia hanya mencari-cari alasan agar Sasuke tidak curiga. Mantannya tersebut sedang hamil anaknya, ia bermaksud menggugurkannya. Saat ini ia sedang membutuhkan banyak uang, tapi darimana ia dapat uang?. Cuma Sasuke satu-satunya harapannya. Naruto tahu ia begitu jahat terus-terus an menyakiti dan memanfaatkan istrinya tersebut. Ia bukannya tidak mencintainya, ia sangat mencintainya malah. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Ia juga tak pernah menuntut banyak darinya. Tidak seperti orang tuanya yang tak pernah mempercayainya, atau mertuanya yang selalu meremehkannya. Hidup bersama Sasuke membuatnya tenang. Namun saat satu kebohongan yang ia buat berlanjut pada kebohongannya yang lain, membuat Naruto tertekan dan seperti kehilangan arah. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan ia tak mampu membujuk dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti. Ia merasa payah dan tak berdaya. Ia takut kehilangan Sasuke tapi tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dan sekarang ia harus melakukannya lagi. Dalam hati ia berjanji, ini adalah yang terakhir.

Naruto mendapati Sasuke sedang memakan malamnya didapur saat ia masuk kerumah. Sasuke langsung menoleh saat menyadari kehadiran suaminya tersebut.

" Kau sudah pulang Naruto?. Lebih cepat dari yang aku pikirkan." Sasuke berujar kalem sambil menatap kearah suaminya yang berjalan kearahnya.

" Iya, aku disana cuma lihat-lihat. Aku langsung pulang setelah urusanku selesai." Naruto menjawab sambil mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat gusar, masih bimbang dengan apa yang akan ia perbuat. Semakin ia menatap wajah Sasuke, semakin hancur harga dirinya.

" Kau sudah makan malam?. Mau aku masakkan sesuatu?." Sasuke bertanya mencoba menawari suaminya tersebut. Ia hentikan suapan pada dirinya.

" Tidak perlu, aku sudah makan diluar kok. Dimana anak-anak?." Naruto menatap isi rumahnya, heran sendiri saat ia tidak melihat langkah-langkah kecil anak-anaknya, ataupun suara gaduh yang biasa mereka buat.

" Boruto dan Sarada memaksa tidur dirumah ayah. Menma dan Shin ikut papa dan mama kefestival. Aku rasa mereka juga akan menginap." Orang tuanya memang suka mengajak anak-anaknya jalan-jalan. Maklum dia anak tunggal, jadi cuma dari Naruto cucu-cucunya berasal. Ayah mertuanya juga terkadang mengajak anak-anaknya menginap dirumahnya, ia tinggal bersama kakak iparnya Itachi dan istrinya, sedangkan ibu Sasuke sudah meninggal sejak ia masih smp.

" Eumm...Sasuke ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Naruto akhirnya berkata agak ragu.

" Soal apa?."

" Eumm, aku ingin minta uang." Sasuke menghela nafasnya perlahan. Uang lagi, batin Sasuke.

" Kali ini untuk apa lagi?."

" Aku bermaksud membuka usaha. Aku ingin membuka toko bahan bangunan. Kau mau kan meminjamkan uangmu. Kalau usahaku lancar, pasti aku kembalikan."

Sasuke menatap suaminya tersebut penuh keraguan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto meminta uang untuk membuka usaha. Sudah beberapa kali Naruto melakukannya, dan sampai sekarang tidak ada satu usahapun yang dikatakan Naruto tersebut yang membuahkan hasil. Sasuke bukannya pelit atau tidak mau berbagi uangnya dengan Naruto. Hanya saja keadaan ekonomi mereka semakin terpojok. Mereka harus menekan setiap pengeluaran. Syukur kalau Naruto berhasil dan tidak menipunya, tapi kalau ia cuma main-main lebih baik tidak usah saja. Mau tidak berburuk sangka juga Sasuke melihat kenyataan yang ada selama ini.

" Berapa yang kau butuhkan?." Meski ia tidak yakin ingin memberi tapi ia tetap ingin menyenangkan hati Naruto. Yah, ia hanya bisa berharap baik kali ini.

" 20 juta." Sasuke hampir tersedak air liurnya, apa Naruto bermaksud memerasnya.

" Itu terlalu banyak."

" Tapi kan matrial bahan bangunan memang mahal-mahal Sasuke." Naruto masih mencoba mempertahankan penaawarannya tanpa tahu malu.

" Kau kan bisa memulainya kecil-kecilan dulu. Nanti kalau peluangnya memang bagus kau bisa menambah modal. Uang simpanan hanya tinggal 50 juta. Aku tidak bisa memberikan nilai yang kau inginkan. Kita harus menekan pengeluaran."

" Memang berapa yang bisa kau berikan."

" 10 juta saja bagaimana."

Naruto tampak berfikir, uang segitu cukuplah untuk aborsi. Tadinya ia meminta uang 20 juta juga sebenarnya sisanya benar-benar akan ia gunakan untuk membuka usaha. Tapi kalau begini mungkin ia harus menyiapkan kebohongan lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aborsi.

" Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak aborsi mantannya, Sasuke belum menanyakan soal uang yang ia katakan akan ia gunakan untuk buka usaha. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali Sasuke menunjukkan gelagat untuk membahasnya, tapi Naruto selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sejak saat itu juga Naruto bertekat untuk memulai awal yang baru. Ia berusaha keras mencari pekerjaan dan menabungkan uang jajan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia kembali bersemangat setiap kali mengingat tangisan Sasuke saat ia menyakitinya. Sekarang saatnya membahagiakan sang raven.

Siang itu Sasuke sedang tidur dengan anak-anaknya saat akhir pekan. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan week end dirumah seharian karena kondisi Sasuke yang agak drop. Tiba-tiba suara bel rumah berbunyi tidak sabaran. Membuat Sasuke terusik. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, Shin yang tidur disampingnya ikut terbangun. Sedangkan Naruto tidur ditempat paling ujung sambil memeluk Menma.

Ia beranjak menuju pintu sambil menggendong Shin. Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis fikir, siapa yang memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran disiang bolong begini. Benar-benar mengganggu.

" Dimana Naruto?. Dimana bajingan itu.?" Seorang wanita paruh baya mendorong bahunya sambil berteriak dan menerebos masuk diikuti oleh seorang pria paruh baya berbadan gendut dan seorang pria muda yang menunjukkan wajah penuh amarah. Sasuke benar-benar shock dibuatnya, Shin yang berada dalam gendongannya mulai menangis ketakutan.

" Siapa kalian?. Apa yang kalian inginkan?." Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah panik, tidak paham dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh tamunya.

" Kau istrinya kan?. Dimana suamimu?. Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?. Akan kubunuh dia." Pria muda yang berwajah sangar tadi berkata penuh emosi sambil mencengkeram kerah bajunya, tidak mempedulikan Shin yang semakin keras menangis.

" Asal kau tahu ya, suamimu itu mengahamili anakku dan menyuruhnya aborsi. Sekarang anakku sekarat dirumah sakit gara-gara aborsi itu. Istri macam apa kau yang tidak bisa menyenangkan suamimu sampai-sampai ia mencari orang lain." Wanita paruh baya tadi berkata sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari kedua pipinya. Tidak mungkin. Naruto?.

" Ada apa ini?" Naruto muncul dari ruang tengah diikuti anak-anak mereka yang lain. Wajahnya langsung shock saat melihat siapa tamunya yang datang.

" Ini dia biang keroknya." Wanita tadi berteriak sesaat setelah melihat Naruto datang. Ketiga orang tadi langsung melihat kearah suaminya tersebut. Pria muda tadi langsung menerjang kearah Naruto setelah mengumpatinya. Naruto berhasil menangkisnya dan menendangnya tepat diperut membuat pria tersebut tersungkur menabrak meja. Pria paruh baya ikut menyerangnya, sedangkan si wanita cuma berteriak-teriak menyumpahi Naruto. Sarada menangis keras sambil memeluk Menma yang juga sudah sesenggukan ditempatnya. Boruto yang tidak suka melihat ayahnya disakiti ikut melayangkan tinjunya kearah pria gendut tersebut tapi malah terlempar menabrak dinding akibat terjangan si pria muda yang bangkit setelah menabrak meja. Boruto langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah tubuh kecilnya menabrak dinding yang keras, darah merembes dari kepalanya. Sasuke semakin kaku ditempatnya. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak, namun air mata semakin membanjiri wajahnya. Nafasnya perlahan menjadi sesak. Ia abaikan jeritan anak-anaknya yang semakin kencang menangis. Atau Naruto yang semakin membabi buta memukul orang- orang yang menyerangnya saat melihat anaknya tergeletak tak berdaya. Nafas Sasuke semakin putus-putus, kakinya melemas. Ia masih bisa melihat para tetangga yang berdatangan mencoba melerai perkelahian. Perlahan tubuh Sasuke merosot menghantam lantai bersamaan dengan Shin yang terjatuh dari gendongannya. Kegelapan seketika menguasainya.

Sasuke langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit bersama anak-anaknya. Namun ia dinyatakan meninggal dunia dalam perjalanan karena serangan jantung.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

Kisah ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita horror yang saya baca di internet. Sekarang horrornya belum ada, tapi reader pasti udah pada bisa nebak kelanjutannya kayak gimana. Dan ini cuma Twoshoot. Chapter depan horrornya baru saya masukin.

Ocelah kalo begitu, review please...:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Warning : Yaoi. Typos. OOC. OC

 **Dendam Dalam Cinta**

.

.

.

Fugaku hanya menatap datar pada menantunya yang tengah menangis meraung-raung diatas nisan anaknya. Ia sudah tahu betul seperti apa tabiat pria yang telah dinikahi putra kesayangannya tersebut. Pria dewasa yang doyan daun muda, yang tak pernah berhenti menyakiti anaknya. Meski begitu ia tak pernah mencoba mencampuri urusan rumah tangga mereka, bukan karena ia menutup mata, tapi karena ia cukup tahu diri posisinya sekarang. Tapi kalau tahu kelakuan bejat menantunya tersebutlah yang menyebabkan nyawa anaknya melayang, sudah dari dulu ia pasti akan memisahkan mereka. Yang menjadi korban disini bukan hanya anaknya, tapi juga kedua cucunya. Boruto yang kepalanya terbentur tembok mengalami pendarahan hebat. Meskipun tidak sampai gegar otak, tapi keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Sekarang ia terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui kaa-channya telah tiada. Keadaan Shin lebih parah lagi. Ia jatuh dari gendongan Sasuke dan langsung membentur lantai. Tulang-tulangnya yang masih muda langsung patah. Dokter mendiagnosa kemungkinan besar ia akan lumpuh. Anak itu bahkan belum bisa berjalan. Dan kenyataan paling miris dari insiden ini, ada janin diperut Sasuke. Ia sedang mengandung anak kelima mereka. Tuhan, coba'an apa yang sebenarnya sedang menimpa keluarganya?

" Sasukeee, kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku? Bagaimana anak-anak kita akan tumbuh tanpamu, Sasuke? Huhuhuhu..."

Para pelayat yang melihatnya hanya menatap iba. Fugaku tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Itachi yang berdiri disebelahnya hanya mendesah lelah. Air mata telah kering dimata mereka. Kenyataan yang menyesakkan ini, mereka hanya berharap tak ada drama yang menghiasinya.

" Sasuke, aku berjanji padamu aku akan setia padamu sampai mati. Aku tidak akan mencari pengganti dirimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Dengarkan itu Sasuke, aku berjanji. Huhuhu..."

Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar raungan adik iparnya yang memeluk nisan adiknya. Tidak ada di keluarganya yang tidak tahu tabiat Naruto yang sebenarnya. Para pelayat yang tidak tahu apa-apa sebagian menitikkan air mata, mengasihi nasib keluarga adiknya yang malang. Ia hanya berharap ini ulah Naruto yang terakhir. Semoga ia belajar dari kejadian ini.

" Maafkan aku, Fugaku. Aku telah gagal mendidik anakku. Bencana ini tak seharusnya menimpa keluarga kita. Aku sangat menyesali kejadian ini" Itachi menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat mendengar suara lirih paman Minato yang berdiri disebelah ayahnya. Matanya masih sembab, wajahnya benar-benar muram. Ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan pria tersebut. Sebagai seorang ayah, mertua dan besan. Tentu ini berat baginya saat mengetahui anaknyalah penyebab dari musibah yang mengerikan ini, anak satu-satunya. Anak yang diharapkannya. Bibi Kushina, istri paman Minato, tetap tinggal dirumah bersama istrinya. Ia tidak kuat mengantarkan menantu satu-satunya ke peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

" Kita tidak pernah bisa mencegah apa yang terjadi didepan kita Minato. Kita hanya bisa memperbaiki apa yang masih tertinggal. Yang tidak bisa kembali ikhlaskan saja. Jangan terlalu meratapi nasibmu atau terlarut dalam kesedihan ini, itu hanya akan membuat anak-anak semakin tersiksa" Ayahnya berujar kalem menjawab besannya tersebut. Benar, apa yang tidak bisa kembali ikhlaskan saja. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana anak-anak mereka tumbuh dengan baik.

.

.

.

Enam bulan setelah kematian Sasuke. Akhirnya, pria itu telah bangkit dan menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

Naruto keluar dari apartemen pacarnya dengan wajah yang sumringah. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju mobilnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Sambil bersiul pelan ia mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Namun sedetik jantungnya terasa berhenti saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat sepasang mata yang tajam menatapnya berang melalui kaca spion diatas mobilnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kosong. Tak ada siapapun, namun ia bisa merasakan hawa yang terasa semakin dingin bukan karena ac. Entah apapun itu, tapi hawa ini seperti menusuk seluruh tulang yang ada ditubuhnya. Sepertinya ia familiar dengan mata itu, namun dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut dan penuh cinta. Tidak seliar tadi.

Mencoba tetap tenang dan berpikir positif, ia melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kediamannya. Membelah jalanan yang terasa terik dimusim panas. Ia nyalakan radio yang ada dimobilnya, mencari saluran yang memutar lagu kesukaannya. Tak ada yang menarik, ia matikan radio itu lagi. Kebanyakan jam-jam siang begini hanya lagu-lagu jadul, klasik atau acara bincang-bincang yang tidak bermutu yang diputar. Ia putuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dihandphonenya, beberapa musik rock langsung terdengar. Namun ia langsung berjengit kaget saat sebuah lagu yang tak pernah ia masukkan dalam playlistnya terdengar. Ia tahu lagu ini, Sasuke sering menggodanya untuk menakut-nakutinya dengan menyanyikannya ditengah malam saat mereka tak bercinta. Bukan liriknya yang seram, tapi nadanya yang provokatif seperti seseorang yang memakamkan kekasihnya dimalam dimusim yang dingin, baginya itu cukup mencekam. Jantungnya terasa berdesir, ia lepas headset yang ada ditelinganya. Hawa yang mencekam dari lagu itu, serasa masuk kedalam mobilnya. Seperti yang ia rasakan beberapa waktu lalu. Perasaan ingin cepat pulang ini semakin kuat. Cepat-cepat ia melajukan mobilnya. Tak peduli pada jalanan yang terlalu ramai.

.

Naruto langsung menuju dapur sesaat setelah ia memasuki rumah. Ia ambil air putih dari dalam kulkas, meminumnya sedikit tergesa sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja counter. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat Sasuke. Perasaannya tidak enak. Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai mantan istrinya yang telah tiada tersebut, tapi mengingatnya hanya membuka masa lalunya yang kelam. Ia hargai pengorbanannya selama ini, tapi ia juga tidak ingin terjebak dimasa lalu. Ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya.

Naruto tersentak saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Panggilan dari Sakura, istri Itachi.

" Iya, hallo"

" Naruto-kun, sekarang ada dimana?"

" Aku ada dirumah. Ada apa Sakura-san?"

" Menma dari tadi menangis. Ia merindukanmu. Kau bisa kemari kan?" Pria itu menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan istri kakak iparnya tersebut. Semenjak Sasuke meninggal Menma dan Shin memang tinggal bersama Itachi, yang masih serumah dengan mertuanya. Sudah hampir tiga tahun Itachi dan Sakura menikah, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga dikarunia seorang anak. Karena itu ia menitipkan Menma dan Shin kepada mereka. Kerinduan untuk segera mendapat momongan, pasti membuat mereka mengurusnya lebih baik ketimbang dirinya. Sedangkan Boruto dan Sarada tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya tak ada satupun yang menginginkan ia mengurus anak kandungnya sendiri. Pasti mereka berpikir ia tidak akan becus. Ia tidak kecewa kalau memang seperti itu, ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti orang asing oleh keluarganya sendiri.

" Iya, aku akan segera kesana. Apa Menma menginginkan sesuatu?" Naruto berbicara menjawab lawan bicaranya diseberang sana.

" Sebentar. Aku berikan telfonnya padanya. Kau tanya sendiri ya!"

Naruto diam menunggu.

" Hallo, ayah!" Terdengar suara anak kecil yang ceria diseberang sana.

" Hallo, jagoan! Bagaimana kabarmu dan adik Shin?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada yang ikut ceria.

" Aku baik, tapi adik Shin diam terus. Kadang juga menangis" Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban anaknya. Semenjak divonis lumpuh, Shin memang tidak banyak bergerak. Ia lebih terlihat seperti bayi yang pesakitan. Hatinya miris jika mengingatnya. Ia memang jarang menjenguk. Seminggu mungkin hanya dua atau tiga kali. Kadang malah cuma sekali. Bukan karena ia sudah tidak peduli pada anak-anaknya. Tapi karena tatapan tak suka dari mertuanya. Ia tahu pria itu pasti sekarang sangat membencinya. Imagenya sudah buruk dari dulu. Lagipula ia sedang mencoba menata hidupnya. Ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Dan pacar.

" Iya, setelah ini ayah kesana ya. Jangan nakal. Jangan rewel. Menma ingin ayah membawakan sesuatu?"

" Umm, roti bakar. Menma minta roti bakar ya, ayah!" Suara kecil diseberang sana menjawab ceria.

" Iya, nanti ayah bawakan roti bakar ya. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, sayang. Tunggu ayah!" Naruto menutup panggilan setelah meladeni beberapa ocehan anaknya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Rasanya ia jadi sangat merindukan anak-anaknya.

Naruto segera menuju kamarnya, hendak berganti pakaian. Kamar itu sudah dirombak sedemikian rupa. Ia menyingkirkan semua masa lalu yang ada didalamnya. Bahkan tidak ada foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar menginginkan perubahan total.

Naruto sedang memilih beberapa pakaian, ia mengambil satu yang dipilihnya. Lalu berkaca mengganti baju yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang merangkak begitu cepat dari arah tembok masuk kedalam kolong ranjangnya. Ya Tuhan! Makhluk apa itu tadi?

Mencoba mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, ia melangkah menuju tempatnya tidur. Memeriksa apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Ia longokkan kepalanya kedalam ranjang, kosong. Tidak ada apapun. Mungkin tadi ia sedang berhalusinasi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lega, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Dan sepasang mata yang menyorot begitu tajam tepat berada didepannya. Seperti yang ada difilm-film horor yang pernah ia tonton, tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Wajah itu begitu pucat, dengan beberapa bercak darah seperti dicabik-cabik. Ia mengenali wajah itu. Berdiri angkuh dengan sorot mata penuh dendam.

Naruto hanya diam mematung melihat penampakan didepannya. Penampakan mendiang istrinya, Sasuke. Mulutnya mendadak menjadi gagu, keringat dingin menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia ingin menjerit, berlari keluar tapi seperti ada magnet yang membuatnya tetap menempel pada tempatnya berpijak. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, seperti seorang kepayahan. Namun dalam keputus asaan tersebut ia ingat satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Berdoa. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya, dan berdoa didalam hati. Nafasnya semakin memburu, namun ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat membuka mata. Setelah sekian menit ia seperti itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Tidak ada siapapun. Saat dia menyadari makhluk itu telah pergi, ia langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari rumahnya. Tak peduli pada keadaannya yang hanya memakai kaos singlet. Ia bahkan tidak membawa mobilnya. Ia langsung menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat saat sudah berada dijalan raya. Tanpa basa-basi langsung mengatakan tujuannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Itachi langsung mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati adik iparnya yang begitu berantakan. Pria ini benar-benar terlihat seperti preman daripada yang sebelumnya. Rambut yang berantakan, hanya memakai kaos singlet dengan celana jeans yang tidak kalah berantakannya dengan rambutnya. Benar-benar mencerminkan bagaimana kehidupan pria ini. Untung ayahnya sedang tidak berada dirumah sekarang.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau terlihat kacau" Itachi akhirnya bertanya saat mendapati diamnya adiknya tersebut.

" Umm, ya. Terjadi sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak bisa cerita sekarang" Naruto menjawab dengan gugup. Terlihat begitu cemas. Itachi paham. Ia persilahkan pria itu masuk. Ia hampir memasuki rumah saat tiba-tiba Naruto kembali berbicara menghentikannya.

" Umm, Itachi-san bisakah kau membayar taksinya dulu? Aku tidak membawa dompet" Itachi menghela nafas mendengarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada adik iparnya ini?

" Masuklah" Itachi mempersilahkan adik iparnya sambil melangkah keluar. Kearah taksi yang masih terparkir di halaman rumah.

" Terima kasih, Itachi-san" Ia masih bisa mendengar adiknya tersebut menjawab sambil berlalu meninggalkan teras.

.

Naruto sedang menggendong Shin yang terdiam tak bergerak, sesekali terdengar rintihan dari mulut kecilnya. Menma berdiri memperhatikan ayahnya yang mengayun-ayun adiknya pelan, mencoba menghibur. Sakura datang tak lama kemudian membawa nampan berisi minuman dan makanan ringan, diikuti oleh Itachi dibelakangnya.

" Minum dulu tehnya, Naruto" Sakura berbicara menginterupsi Naruto sambil meletakkan nampannya.

" Nanti saja Sakura-san, biar Shin tertidur dulu" Naruto menjawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Biar Sakura yang menidurkannya. Kau terlihat kelelahan, duduklah dulu" Itachi yang berbicara dari tempatnya duduk.

" Iya Naruto, biar aku saja yang menidurkannya" Sakura kembali berkata sambil mengambil alih gendongan Shin dari tangannya. Naruto membiarkannya sambil mengecup kening putranya tersebut.

" Menma juga tidur ya" Wanita berambut merah jambu itu berbicara pada Menma dengan lembut. Menma hanya memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan polos. Seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan anaknya, Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan putranya tersebut.

" Menma tidur dulu ya. Nanti ayah menyusul, ayah janji akan tidur sama Menma dan adik malam ini" Naruto memberi pengertian kepada anaknya selembut mungkin.

" Baiklah, tapi ayah janji ya!"

" Iya, ayah janji"

Naruto melihat pada anaknya yang berjalan beriringan dengan iparnya menuju lantai atas. Setelah dirasa mereka telah menghilang, Naruto berjalan mendekati kakak iparnya, duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia meminum tehnya perlahan, bisa ia rasakan pandangan Itachi yang memperhatikannya.

" Katakan padaku masalahmu Naruto" Pria berambut kuning itu menatap pada Itachi. Diantara semua orang yang menatapnya tak suka dikeluarganya sendiri, Itachilah yang tak pernah menghakiminya. Ia bahkan selalu mencoba membantunya setiap kali ia mendapat masalah. Satu-satunya orang yang tetap bersikap bijaksana menghadapi segala ulah yang telah diperbuatnya, menurutnya.

" Hhh..." Naruto menghela nafasnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan. " Aku belum bisa cerita sekarang Itachi-san. Tapi boleh kan aku menginap disini untuk malam ini? Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan anak-anak" ucap Naruto setengah berbohong. Itachi menatapnya lekat, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang masih tersembunyi.

" Tentu saja kau boleh menginap. Kapan pun pintu ini selalu terbuka untukmu" Itachi berkata pada akhirnya.

" Aku rasa tidak sepenuhnya terbuka" Naruto membalas Itachi, terdengar nada konyol dikalimatnya.

" Ahaha, jangan terlalu memikirkan ayahku. Dia hanyalah orang tua yang merasa kecewa. Kita semua akan bersikap sama jika itu menimpa pada anak-anak kita. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah ayah dari cucu-cucunya. Kami semua ingin kau tetap disamping mereka, termasuk ayahku" Naruto mendengar nasehat kakak iparnya, setidaknya itu sedikit meringankan beban dihatinya.

" Terima kasih, Itachi-san. Kalau boleh aku ingin langsung menyusul Menma"

" Ya, pergilah" Naruto sudah mulai beranjak menuju kamar anaknya saat tiba-tiba kakak iparnya kembali menginterupsinya.

" Naruto, tidak apa-apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan masalahmu sekarang. Tapi ingat, jngan memikulnya sendirian. Kita semua keluarga disini" Naruto tidak mengiyakan atau menolak ucapan Itachi, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Itachi memang merasa kehilangan adiknya, ia menyayangkan apa yang telah menimpa Sasuke. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah adik iparnya, ayah dari keponakan-keponakannya, keluarganya, orang yang dicintai adiknya dimasa hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin mengahakimi Naruto dan mengabaikan hal-hal penting tadi. Bersikap buruk pada Naruto hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan, dan yang menjadi korban sudah pasti anak-anak mereka. Itachi mungkin tidak memperbaiki keadaan, dia hanyalah seorang pria. Tapi ia bertekad untuk tetap menjaga apa yang harus tetap dijaga.

.

Tengah malam saat Shin terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap pada sosok yang berdiri disampingnya, menatapnya lembut penuh cinta. Bayi mungil itu dapat merasa apa yang direbut dari hidupnya telah kembali. Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut kecilnya, menyambut tangan yang perlahan mendekap tubuhnya, mengangkatnya dari ranjangnya. Perlahan tangan kecil yang semula kaku tersebut bergerak-gerak lincah saat wajahnya dibelai sayang. Ia terus tertawa-tawa senang , tak paham bahwa makhluk yang ia kenal sebagai kaa-channya itu tak hidup. Tubuh mungilnya yang tadinya divonis lumpuh menggeliat-geliat manja pada dekapan hangat yang menenangkannya. Rasanya ia benar-benar rindu saat dirinya diayun-ayun manja seperti ini.

.

" Ini benar-benar berkah Tuhan" Fugaku memekik senang sambil mengambil alih gendongan cucunya dari mantan menantunya, Naruto. Pria itu bahkan menangis haru menyambut mukjizat yang menimpa keluarganya. Pagi itu mereka digemparkan saat Sakura menjeritkan nama Tuhan melihat keponakannya yang berjalan pelan-pelan, tertatih-tatih mengejar entah apa sambil tertawa senang. Anak yang sebelumnya divonis lumpuh itu berjalan riang bahkan diusianya yang belum menginjak satu tahun.

" Ohh, cucuku sayang, kau sembuh" Naruto hanya menatap haru pada pemandangan mantan ayahnya yang menciumi pipi putranya sayang, air mata juga ikut mengalir dari kedua pipinya.

" Hahaa... nyanyanya.. haha.." Shin hanya tertawa-tawa senang sambil menatap pada langit-langit kamar, tampak tak perduli diperlakukan seperti itu. Sakura yang daritadi mengamati keponakannya menangkap perilaku aneh anak tersebut. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengabaikannya saja, tapi rasa penasarannya akhirnya mendorong dirinya juga untuk ikut mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia dongakkan kepalanya, mengikuti arah pandang ksponakannya. Namun ia tak melihat apapun kecuali langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Kembali ia melihat pada keponakannya yang tetap tertawa riang menatap keatas, lalu ia ikuti keponakannya itu lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa kali. Meski ia tetap tak menemukan apapun, namun semakin menatap keatas ia seperti bertatapan pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Tiba-tiba saja hawa disekitarnya terasa begitu dingin membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

" Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Itachi yang daritadi berdiri disampingnya menanyainya, heran pada tingkah aneh istrinya.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, sayang. Sebaiknya aku menghubungi paman Minato dan bibi Kushina sekarang. Mereka juga harus mendengar kabar baik ini" Sakura tampak membalas canggung, sepertinya enggan menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

" Tidak usah. Naruto sedang menghubungi mereka" Itachi menjawab kalem sambil mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang sedang menelfon seseorang didekat jendela. Sakura ikut memperhatikannya.

" Kau mandi saja dulu. Sekalian tolong mandikan Menma juga ya. Aku akan memesan makanan untuk sarapan" Itachi kembali berkata sebelum istrinya tersebut menjawab.

" Kita harus merayakan ini Itachi" Pasangan suami istri tersebut menatap pada ayah mereka yang berbahagia masih dengan menggendong cucunya. Ya, ayah mereka benar. Mereka harus merayakan ini.

.

" Aku merasa ada yang aneh" Sakura berkata sambil membilas gelas-gelas yang dicuci dengan suaminya didapur, sore hari setelah perayaan kecil-kecilan yang dibuat mereka menyambut kesembuhan Shin. Para tamu telah pulang, tinggal keluarga paman Minato saja yang memang akan menginap.

" Apa maksudmu?" Itachi hanya menjawab kalem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring yang sekarang dicucinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu dikamar Shin tadi" Sakura menjawab hati-hati. Itachi langsung menatap padanya.

" Sesuatu? Apa?"

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu Itachi. Tapi aku merasa ada hal lain dirumah ini yang mengawasi kita. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat" Itachi menatap lekat pada istrinya tersebut. Ia raih kedua pipi istrinya sayang sebelum berkata.

" Sayang, kau hanya merasa terkejut pada kejadian ini. Makanya pikiranmu macam-macam. Shin baru saja terbebas dari penderitaanya, jadi kita harus merayakannya dengan senag hati"

" Tentu saja aku senang Itachi. Shin sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan ini"

" Tidak apa-apa, ada aku disini. Kita lalui ini bersama, jadi jangan khawatir okey?" ucap Itachi mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Sakura belum sempat menjawab saat tiba-tiba Minato muncul didepan pintu menginterupsi mereka berdua.

" Kalian tidak lihat Menma?"

Itachi dan Sakura saling berpandangan mendengar pertanyaan Minato.

" Oh, iya ya. Daritadi siang Menma tidak kelihatan. Ya ampun, kenapa kita bisa melupakannya?" Sakura menjawab dengan nada yang khawatir.

" Dia tidak mungkin main keluar. Kita cari disekitar rumah saja dulu" Itachi berkata kalem, tetap bersikap tenang.

.

Naruto ikut membantu Minato, Sakura dan Itachi mencari Menma disekitar rumah. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Kushina menjaga anak-anak. Naruto menaiki lantai atas, tempat dimana kamar Menma dan Shin berada, juga kamar yang tak terjamah semenjak ditinggalkan pemiliknya beberapa bulan terakhir. Mungkin Menma main didalam kamar sampai ketiduran. Naruto agak merinding saat melewati kamar Sasuke yang terletak disamping tangga. Sebenarnya ia ingin terus saja, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara nyanyian seperti menina-bobokan yang begitu lirih berasal dari kamar mantan istrinya tersebut. Seketika bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia ingin beranjak dari tempat tersebut tapi tertahan saat ia juga mendengar suara lain. Kekehan anak kecil. Ia kenal suara ini, suara Menma. Ia beranikan dirinya membuka pintu tersebut, memeriksa apa yang ada didalamnya. Tubuhnya langsung merosot membentur dinding yang ada dibelakangnya saat ia melihat pemandangan yang ada didalam kamar tersebut. Anaknya itu tengah berbaring diatas ranjang sambil mengelus-elus pipi sosok yang juga berbaring disamping Menma, sosok yang menghantuinya kemarin. Tatapan yang awalnya penuh cinta saat memandang Menma, berubah menjadi penuh dendam saat ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto semakin lemas ditempatnya, ia ingin berlari keluar tapi rasanya ia seperti tak bertenaga.

.

Sakura yang mendengar suara debaman dari atas langsung bergegas menaiki tangga. Ia takut kalau itu ternyata adalah Menma yang terjatuh. Namun saat ia sampai betapa kagetnya ia melihat Naruto yang duduk tersungkur diatas lantai, matanya menatap dengan wajah pucat.

" Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura berjongkok didepannya sambil melihat kondisinya, berusaha menyadarkannya. Namun pria blonde tersebut tak bergeming. Tetap diam membisu.

Sakura yang keheranan mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Dan sekonyong-konyong arwahnya seperti dicabut secara paksa saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Disana, diluar jendela ia melihat wajah yang rusak penuh darah, namun ia masih bisa mengenali bahwa itu adalah adik iparnya, sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya ke jendela dengan sorot mata penuh dendam. Sedangkan Menma berdiri sambil menggedor-gedorkan tangan mungilnya didepan jendela. Memanggil-manggil kaa-channya yang telah tiada.

" Arggghhh...!" Dan jeritan Sakura yang membahana dikediaman Uchiha. Menegaskan teror yang menghantui mereka.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Saya gak tau ya kalo baby jatuh itu bisa lumpuh apa enggak. Tapi ada kasus tetangga saya yang jatuh dari tempat tidur waktu bayi sampai seusia saya anaknya lumpuh permanen. Katanya orang-orang tua kan tulang bayi masih muda. Dan ternyata emang gak cukup kalo cuma twoshoot. Jadinya saya putuskan nambahin satu chapter lagi *plinplan*. Maaf karena sudah menelantarkan fic ini terlalu lama dan maaf kalo horrornya gak kerasa. Namun saya tetap berharap review reader semua.

So, review please...:)


End file.
